The Return of Ironside (TOS): Behind the Scenes
by Mounty Swiss
Summary: To be more exact: WHB, Missing Scenes and WHN. What – you think that there is no untold story behind the story? Ok, believe it or leave it!
1. Chapter 1

"**The Return of Ironside": Behind the Scenes**

_To be more exact: WHB, Missing Scene and WHN._

_What – you think that there is no untold story behind the story? Ok, believe it or leave it!_

* * *

_Important characters from "The Return of Ironside":  
Suzanne Dwyer, Eve's Daughter;  
Mike Quinn, police officer, her boyfriend;  
Other members of the Denver police: Commissioner Fisette; Chief of Detectives ad interim McManus; Jerry Abbey, Afro-American police officer. _

_I don't own any of the characters in this story._

* * *

**1) WHB**

San Francisco, CA, 1993

_Mark's POV_

The room is full of affection, cheers and laughter, although the Chief is as grumpy as ever. He says that he doesn't like being flattered. I don't believe him. It just makes him embarrassed. But he deserves every praise. We all know that he is the most outstanding police officer we ever met. His handicap hasn't prevented him from solving the highest number of difficult cases all over the country, and his example has given other handicapped people confidence and strength.

Personally he will always be my spiritual father. He picked me up when I needed him and gave my life an entirely new direction.  
I'm now a happily married man with two teenage girls, twins. They are completely different and yet best friends, which doesn't mean that they would not get into a fight every once in a while. Sandra is a great track-and-field athlete and Cindy has the voice of an angel. We try to go to Sandra's competitions whenever possible, and to church when Cindy sings in the worship. It is well worth going, faith gives us confidence and hope and a new sense in life.  
Diana chose to stay at home and take time for the girls when they were little, and she still likes it that way, but she has also started some very important volunteer work as an attorney who represents poor and handicapped people for free. She did not want to leave the girls at home alone and come with me to this party, the girls need her when they come home from school.  
I'm very thankful for my wonderful family.

Of course it's great to meet my old friends.  
Fran is still a beauty and hides her competence behind a friendly modesty.  
Eve has changed quite a bit. She is still a kind soul, although visibly older. She lost her husband three years ago. But she has a lovely daughter, Suzanne, who is also a police officer.

I am a little disappointed that Ed didn't make it to the Chief's farewell party.  
He stayed in the Chief's office for about a year after I got married, then Ironside encouraged him to move on. The thing wasn't that they didn't get along, and it wasn't that he was afraid of losing too many chess games, as Ed liked to joke – the Chief still won two out of three. He thought that the Sergeant had learned everything he could teach him.  
Since Ed's needs had gone towards zero during that year – due to no noteworthy spare time besides his hours with Ironside and his volunteer work at the youth center – he had been able to put aside quite a bit. So he could afford to go back to University afterwards. He took courses like chemistry, physics and IT, courses that would be very useful for further police work – but he also wanted to find out if it was really what he wanted to do with his life. That's when I last met him. He said that he wanted to go back to police work after all, it was where he belonged. He found a job in Denver. He does it well, as is to be expected, and he has moved up, without ever pursuing it.  
It's a shame that he's not here to toast our teacher, our inspiring example... the man we all owe so much to.

* * *

_Eve's POV_

It's wonderful to see Robert so happy. He looks great, much younger than his years. Katherine, his beautiful, intelligent and sensitive wife, is visibly the perfect companion to share his life. Finally he has found somebody who suits him. I love her for that, and I am overjoyed for him. He deserves all the happiness in the world. Of course he is playing grumpy bear tonight, but nobody believes him. It's too obvious that he feels at ease.  
I wish him many, many fulfilled years in his vineyard together with his Katherine.

Mark looks good too, with a little paunch fitting his illustrious position. His language has changed, he has come a long way from the street urchin and juvenile delinquent to the judge he is now.

Fran and I have become friends. She is a wonderful woman. There is just one of the old gang missing, and he is dearly missed...

* * *

Denver, CO

_Ed's POV_

I'm looking out the window of my apartment, a glass of milk in my hand, hoping that it will soothe my aching stomach.

My small apartment is no home, just a place to sleep, but that's enough, since I don't spend much time in it anyway. It's close to headquarters, that way they can call me at night whenever something comes up, which happens quite often. And the view over the town is lovely. I like Denver, and I like my job, basically.

My dearest and oldest friends are probably drinking champagne right now, down in San Francisco. It's Chief Ironside's farewell party. It's a pity that I can't pay him the compliment to be with them. Since I left San Francisco I have met the Chief several times of course, at police reunions mostly, and once Mark, but I was so looking forward to see... well, it wasn't meant to be.

Our Chief of detectives was murdered. I just can't leave now. McManus, the Chief ad interim, is of the opinion that it is just a random murder, but I don't agree with him. Something is dead wrong, and I don't know what. It's just an uneasy feeling – a hunch, as the Chief would say. This is not 'just another murder'.

I take a sip of my milk. Today it doesn't seem to help much.

Sometimes Ironside offered us champagne or a glass of bourbon after a case was solved. Alcohol in moderation is all right for a celebration in a group, but I never consume any alone, and now I have stopped drinking altogether because of 'my boys', as people call them – the juvenile delinquents at our detention center. I want to show them that you don't need drugs and alcohol to lead a fulfilled life, and that it doesn't suit good sportsmen. Probably inspired by the Chief's way with Mark, I train them at basketball.  
My colleague McManus keeps telling me that they lose respect for the police when a high-ranking police officer spends time with them. But actually there are much fewer problems with them than in similar institutions, and when they come out, the recidivism rate is the lowest in the US. Of course I don't surmise that this is only due to my playing basketball with them, but it's what I can do to help them. And then... there's not much Mac and I agree on. It's rare that I don't get along with somebody, but McManus just can't stand me, and he manages to make me react angrily. I wonder if I have to thank him for my recurring stomach aches - I should not let him get to me.

It would be easier if I had someone to talk things through with. I have never got married. At first I couldn't get over Anne's death. Then I had the feeling that she would have wanted me to be happy, but it never worked out. The one I could have loved was out of reach... well, that wasn't meant to be either.

On second thought maybe I should have gone to San Francisco all the same. Maybe the Chief could have helped me with my current problem... wait... I can still ask him... isn't he free now...?

* * *

_Author's note: If you haven't seen the movie, you may want to read the episode summary at tv dot com __now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing Scene I **

_Eve's POV_

Strange, being so nervous about meeting an old friend...

I came to Denver to stand by my daughter Suzanne who is accused of murder. Sooner or later I will meet Ed Brown, after twenty-two years.  
In retrospect I recognize that we were exceptionally good colleagues. For both of us it was a privilege to work for the famous Chief Robert T. Ironside, the best investigator west of the Rocky Mountains... and probably east of them too. But I think I always took Sgt. Ed Brown for granted.

Suzanne has been working with Ed for some time now, and I have peppered her with questions, but she has been less than thrilled about him.  
She described him as a tall man with haggard, craggy features which let her think of a stomach ulcer or something, and looking older than his age. He seems a little too much by the book to her, but very competent, and protective and friendly with his officers, yet nervous around McManus. Not everybody is sympathetic toward his caring for the rascals at the juvenile prison, but they have to admit that he is successful. He is an old-fashioned gentleman, she pointed out... which made me smile. Yes, he has always been an old-fashioned gentleman, even as a young Sergeant!

"Compared to dad, he doesn't look like anything," she said. For Suzanne, her father will always be the super cop, and that's a good thing. Being born rich he was a hobby policeman who loved high risk jobs and car chases... and that finally cost him his life. His physique was indeed impressive, he was a hunk with a broad chest and brawny arms and legs. He liked parachuting and deep-sea diving, he could lose a thousand dollars in a casino in one day and laugh it off, he could dance an entire night and do silly things when inebriated**. **He swept me off my feet after my years with grumpy, cantankerous Robert Ironside whom I loved wholeheartedly, but who made it clear that there would never be more between us, and with earnest, upright Ed Brown, whose gentleness was no competition to Greg's spirit of adventure... in fact Ed didn't even try to compete for me. Ed is deputy chief of detectives now, which doesn't come as a surprise. He was Ironside's prize pupil all along, he sure has his qualities.  
But why am I so nervous now?

The doorbell rings; this has to be the Chief and Ed!

Hugging Ed I am startled about how bony he has become. But I feel comfortable with his long, still strong arms hugging me back, even though just for a second. It's obvious that this man's strength is not physical, but mainly mental. He has always been kind and caring, but now life has made him a mature person of great integrity.

Suddenly I know that I have never ceased to love him.

* * *

**Missing Scene II**

_Ed's POV_

"Yeah, we both done good!"

Ironside's dry humor makes me chuckle.

My old mentor and model is still controlling himself. He must be hurt, I just don't know how badly. It's admirable how he has beaten that strong, healthy cop who is so much younger than him. I doubt that I could have handled him. I had my hands full with McManus. I will never be able to fully understand this man's incredible strength, physically and mentally. But now he needs a doctor, although he doesn't admit it – of course he doesn't. I want to get him to a hospital as quickly as possible, but how?

I am here in the middle of nowhere on a train with two semi-conscious cops who have turned bad, lots of innocent bystanders and right now I'm alone with an injured man.

"Chief, can you hang on?"

"Of course I can, or do you see an alternative?"

He watches me censoriously while I am bending down to handcuff McManus. I can hardly breathe. These bruised ribs are all I needed. But I won't admit that to anybody either, of course.

To my immense relief I see Mark and Jerry approach with Mike. They all look a little worse for wear. Judge Sanger is probably a little out of practice for stunts like jumping off trains... But together we will manage. We had a good teacher, after all. The very best there ever was...


	3. Chapter 3

**WHN**

**_Suzanne's POV_**

I've been hoping that it would be over.  
I'm glad that I don't have to worry about myself anymore – I'm cleared of the suspicion of murder – but now I worry about my mother and about Ed Brown.  
I never thought that I would worry about the deputy Chief of detectives of Denver, but now I do. He seems so straight, so decent... Does he have a dark secret? It really doesn't look as if it is over, not by a long shot.

_After the entire mess around the Regency Textile Corporation was cleaned up, the Chief and Katherine left Ironside's hospital room in cheerful spirits – him sitting in the antique wheelchair he had traded for his electric one._

_When they reached the reception area they were held back by the receptionist. "Sir, there is a letter for you – it has just arrived here!"_

_Surprised, Ironside accepted it. There was no stamp on it, no address, just "To Robert T. Ironside"._

_Brown, who had been walking behind him with the rest of us, frowned. "Chief, be careful..."_

_But it was not necessary. Ironside was too much of a professional not to be suspicious in such a case. It could not be a letter bomb, the envelope was too thin for that; there could be only one layer of paper in it, two at the most._

_Since the envelope was not sealed, Ironside opened it with his thumb, holding it between two fingers. As expected there was only a sheet from a notebook in it. Still careful not to destroy any possible fingerprints he pulled it out and read,_

_"Set me free before 11 a.m. tomorrow or something very embarrassing about the new Chief of Detectives will be revealed. Everybody has a weak point. I know Brown's. Mike Quinn."_

_He took a deep breath, glanced at his former Sergeant and grumbled, "So much for your spotless career!"_

_Brown turned pale. He had to steady himself against the counter. Upset, he went back to his old behavior pattern, back to a Sergeant's position. "Sir, I don't know what this is about!"_

_"Everybody has a dark spot somewhere in their past!"_

_"You too?" The normally so restrained policeman had to be off his chops to ask such a question._

_"That's not the point. It's your flaming dark spot which is in question now! What is it?"_

_"I don't know, Sir, honest!"_

_"Then you'd better find out before it is too late!"_

_Neither of them paid any attention to me when I left and walked straight into Mike's room. If this hospital had ever seen an angry person, then it was me at that very moment._

_"Mike, let me tell you something. You will regret it forever if you wash Brown's dirty laundry in public. My mother loves him, and I will never forgive you if you hurt my mother, never in my life! Although I have no idea what Brown could have done to be subject to blackmail."_

_"Neither do I, dear Suzanne, neither do I!"_

_Puzzled, I stormed off._

What is Mike up to now? Does deputy Chief Brown have a dark spot or not? I am really confused!

* * *

**_Ironside's POV_**

It's been one hell of a day again... but now I have my Katherine all to myself. Fortunately we don't need as much sleep as the young folks, and fortunately Katherine sets the priorities as I do!

_Katherine and I had gone back to the hotel room I had stayed in before._

_I wasn't too worried about Quinn's threat. Over the years I had got to know Ed Brown well enough to trust him. If he said that he didn't know what he could be blackmailed with, then there was probably nothing serious._

_This was definitely not my job anymore. He was perfectly capable of handling it. He would take care of Mike._

_It felt wonderful to be together again, just the two of us, with a bottle of good wine. After the long separation we felt our deep love all the more. I'm a lucky man to have found such an amazing woman. As usual she spread an air of joy and well-being around her, and I felt instantly at ease._

_Into our cozy evening somebody knocked at our door. It was Suzanne, upset._

_She told us about Mike's enigmatic behavior. "Did he only want to put on airs? Actually there's not much he can do from a hospital bed, is there?"_

_"I don't know, Suzanne. But there's not much we can do right now either. Try to relax. For now let's just go to sleep."_

_"Should we not tell Ed Brown to stop worrying or looking for dark spots in his life, if Mike himself says that there are none?"_

_"He won't worry if there is nothing to worry about." At least I hoped so. "Just take care of yourself. No tequila tonight, is that understood, young lady?"_

_"Understood."_

_"Good night, Suzanne, and sleep well!"_

I really, really hope that she will stay out of trouble. Katherine has a right to her husband too!

* * *

**_Ed's POV_**

Again I'm looking out the window of my apartment, the obligatory glass of milk in my hand, and thinking about skeletons in the closet.

My questioning Mike hasn't brought any results.

Most likely the blackmailing will have to do with my new position as Chief of detectives.  
But what could it be?  
Is there maybe a problem with one of the boys? What could Mike know about them? Has McManus told him anything I don't know... about one who's had a relapse, and they will accuse me of being good friends with a crook, of having pampered him?

Or what else could he want to blackmail me with?

I know that I have made many mistakes in my life, but which one could be that bad in Mike's eyes?  
I remember once when Eve was shot I'm not sure if I would have been able to control myself. Would I have killed the assailant if Ironside hadn't stopped me?  
But Mike can't know of this incident, plus thanks to the Chief nothing happened.  
I also try to be very correct towards criminals since I have spent a very impressing day as a 'John Doe' in prison, therefore I can't even imagine that I have done any wrong to one of them during the last two decades.

Oh, I know my real weaknesses all right: I'm getting old. Thanks to the training with the boys I'm still reasonably fit, but too many injuries have left scars and frailties, worst of all the ones to my back: the war injury and that fall in Los Angeles many years ago. I have always downplayed them, same as now the bruised ribs after the fight on the train or this recurring stomach pain.  
It's beginning to show on my face, I'm aware of that.

But why would Mike try to blackmail me with health issues? Does he think that I want to become Chief at all costs? I'm not even very keen on that position, not the way McManus was. I'm not looking for more pressure, but I'm not afraid of the responsibility either. Right now it just looks as if there's nobody else who is suitable for the job.

Actually I really don't know what I should worry about. In that case I may as well leave it and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Jerry's POV_**

It's still dark outside. I am on the early shift. Deputy Chief Brown – soon Chief Brown – is already in his office. Does the man ever sleep? Or eat for that matter?  
I'm a little worried. Chief Ironside could be rather irritable, but at least he knew that a man needs a break and a bite to eat every now and then. Will Brown expect everyone to be as ascetic as himself?

Commissioner Fisette has announced that he will appoint Brown as the new Chief tomorrow. Today is Sunday, but he probably wants everything to be tidy in his office when he has to move, and he wants to be ready for Mike's next move.

On his desk there is a strange bouquet. It consists of little flags, dozens of get-well wishes, thanks, encouragements and congratulations from Brown's 'boys', the punk kids. He asked me if I could drop by and tell them that he could not make it to their Saturday workout. They pestered me with questions until I told them about his new assignment and that he got some busted ribs in a fight. He tried to hide the pain, but I noticed it all the same, and I'm sure Chief Ironside did so, too. They jibed about "old men getting into brawls", but in reality they were very concerned about him, and also mighty proud. Strange, how he has them eating out of the palm of his hand.

I hope that I will be able to work for him. I think he could teach me a few things, and not only about photocopy machines.  
What can it be Mike has on him? Something about a woman maybe? He's a nice guy, as long as McManus is not around. But man, he can get angry, like when he told me that a man had died because of my informing McManus...  
They say that he was quite good-looking when he was younger. Wonder why he never got married.

_Five minutes ago a messenger brought a letter. I knocked at Brown's doorframe. "Sir, this has just come in. I figured I should take it to you since Chief Ironside isn't here anymore."_

_It was a letter addressed to Ironside... the same writing as yesterday. It had to be from Quinn!_

"_Have you asked the messenger where it was sent from?"_

"_He came from the hospital."_

Now I have to gather everybody here while he gets the Chief out of bed. Rather him than me!

* * *

**_Ironside's POV_**

One would think that after all that ruckus I am entitled to a quiet Sunday morning together with my lovely wife… it wasn't meant to be, and it's getting worse by the hour.

"_Open it up!" My voice sounded a little harsh even to myself, but then I'm never in the best of moods when woken up by phone so early on a Sunday morning._

_Ed read the content of the letter addressed to me._

_I took a taxi to police headquarters. Mark, Eve and Fran were already waiting for me in the now empty lobby._

_Eve explained that Suzanne worked the a.m. shift and that she was happy to be at work again. Therefore she had left very early. _

_Ed handed me the letter out and I read it aloud._

"_Didn't I tell you that everybody has a weak point? Brown's is Mrs. Dwyer, and Mrs. Dwyer's is Suzanne, and I have her. Mike." _

_Although my friends had basically known the frightening fact, they were still shocked. _

_I wished we'd merely been dealing with a dark spot in Ed's career._

_But how could Mike have known? "I never told..." started Ed, then he stopped short and stormed off. _

_'I never told a living soul about my feelings towards Eve' – he didn't need to say it._

"_Mark, follow him!" I shouted._

"_Are you kidding? The man_ _runs around with the junior crooks of this town twice a week! I don't stand a chance against him."_

"_And a few extra pounds around your waist may make a difference too! You should start working out, Your Honor!"_

"_He'll come back," soothed Fran, glancing at Eve. _

_Shock about her daughter's abduction showed on her face – mixed with something entirely different. _

"_Some people only get older, not wiser!" I grumbled, meaning everybody in general and Ed in particular._

_Fran expressed the question in Eve's eyes, "But Chief, really… how could Mike know about Ed and Eve?"_

_It was a good question in truth. How could Mike know about something Eve and Ed didn't even know themselves?  
I had to think of Suzanne. Probably she had felt her mother's love towards Ed and had told Mike. _

"_If you threaten to reveal someone's skeletons in the closet, then they become nervous and panic and may even betray themselves.  
It has been quite risky for Quinn to pick out Ed, since his record is spotless indeed. But as the designated Chief, __he is very exposed to criticism right now, and he is so straight that Mike supposed that Ed would look for a dark spot in his past and find one anyway. Now it worked out differently, but perfectly for him. Suzanne probably told him exactly what he wanted to know. An old-fashioned gentleman like Ed will never let down a lady who is in love with him."_

_Jerry turned the corner. _

"_Have you seen Ed Brown?" I asked._

"_Yes, he went into his office. He looked upset. Is something wrong?"_

"_You can say that again. Mike had Suzanne abducted."_

"_Hell! Do you think the people who have her __might kill her?"_

"_No, they won't, at least not right now. Quinn's not an idiot. He knows me and he knows Ed Brown. He also knows that we would tear the entire state apart and pursue him if anything happened to her. No, she is safe for now, but I don't know for how long.  
Still I won't turn Mike loose just like that. Let's get started cleaning up this mess while the appointed Chief of Detectives of this town is busy with teenage problems!"_

_Actually he was busy putting out an APB on Suzanne, and when we reached his office he was perfectly in control and considered leaving for Mike's room._

"_Do you believe he will tell you anything?" I asked. "I think this would be a complete waste of time right now."_

_He nodded. "That's what I fear too. There's not much else to go on though. Through his undercover work he knows dozens of crooks in this town."_

"_Let's rather start with his former girlfriend, Jennifer Wilson."_

_He agreed. "All right. Jerry, I want you to make sure that nobody gets into Mike's hospital room. Fran, would you please stay here and take care of the phone? I just don't have enough officers here on a Sunday._"

... Now, that's a new experience, but a good one with Ed Brown being proactive! I knew that he would be good at the job!

* * *

**_Eve's POV_**

I'm trying to steady myself on the handle of Ed's car door. The thing isn't that I am afraid. Greg was a reckless driver, too. I just didn't expect level-headed Ed to drive so fast!

_We reached the house of Mike's old flame in no time. I rang the bell. She recognized Ironside in the car. He had become quite popular in Denver these days. _

_Gently I asked her, "Jennifer, may we ask you a few questions, please?" _

_She sighed. "Yes, of course." She stepped out to the car. _

_The Chief addressed her, "You know Suzanne Dwyer, the next woman Mike Quinn betrayed?"_

_Stunned about his bluntness she shook her head but answered, "Yes, I do."_

"_She has been abducted. Mike Quinn confessed to it. We believe that he asked some friend or friends to do it for him and to hide her, since he is still in the hospital. Can you help us?"_

"_Oh my God! __Yes, of course. __I have no reason to cover up for Mike.  
A man was here early this morning and asked me for the key to the second apartment I own. It is currently not rented out. The man looked dangerous, and I was afraid of him and of Mike. I gave him the key without asking any questions."_

"_Can you describe the man for me?"_

"_I'm not very good at such things. He was nothing special, probably around forty, maybe six feet, 180 pounds, dark-haired, with a moustache."_

"_Please give us the address of your apartment." _

_She did. Ed knew the neighborhood. _

_She added, "It is a house with three floors, my apartment is the top one."_

Again Ed pushes the envelope on the snowy roads. It's obvious that he knows his town and its roads well, and he knows his car. But is it the worry about Suzanne which makes him drive like crazy?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's note:_**

_Dear readers and reviewers, as usual at the end of a story I want to thank you for your much appreciated support!_

_A special thanks goes to my wonderful beta reader "Lemonpig". She deserves to have the last word for once – the very last paragraph was written by her!_

* * *

_**Ironside's POV**_

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of Ed's car with Eve and Mark in the back. Katherine has already given back the rented station wagon I used during my work as temporary commissioner here in Denver. We thought that we would be leaving today, after all.  
This car is one of the new models with state-of-the-art equipment. Ed's not one who needs luxury, not even the 'good things in life', but he likes technical gadgetsand cars which are powerful enough to keep up with criminals. Back in the days when we worked together in San Francisco, Ed was already given decent cars with the newest technology, I saw to it personally. And he has always proven that he was good with them, except one single time, when he was still a rookie. He was run off the street, but that was hardly his fault. He gave me quite a scare then, but he was lucky: he got off with a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises.

He handles his vehicle with ease and expertise, but he is obviously tied up in knots... again, as most of the time since my arrival here. His face looks too haggard. I have rarely seen him eat properly during the months I have been in Denver. Doesn't he know that stomach ulcers can be treated? Or doesn't he even acknowledge that he has one? He needs regular meals and he needs to relax every once in a while. Basically he needs someone who cares about him. He's an outstanding policeman, but he can't fight on two fronts all alone, against crime and against his superiors. It's the reason why I came here in the first place: to take some of the pressure off him, and Katherine encouraged it. She has been wonderful and very understanding.

I hope this kidnapping will be over very soon and without bloodshed, for Suzanne's sake, for Eve's, but also for Ed's so that he can settle down at last, and I can go home with Katherine.

* * *

_**Eve's POV**_

Stakeouts can be very boring, I remember it well... but this one isn't, not at all!

_Ed left the car to explore the surroundings of Jennifer's house. The Chief sent Mark out to take a look at the main entrance while the two of us were waiting in the car._

_Out of the blue he asked me, "Tell me - are you ready for Ed? Katherine accepts and loves me the way I am. Ed is not the boy you knew anymore. He's a man with scars, not only to his body, but also to his soul. He is a gentle man. He never wanted to fight against anybody. It's just not in his nature. Yet he had to, and he got hurt in the process. He will need a lot of care and compassion. And you will always have to share him with his work, much more than you ever did with your first husband. Are you ready for this, Eve?"_

"_Robert, I have been married for a long time. It was a good marriage, with ups and downs of course, but I really loved my husband, and I still miss him dearly. But Greg won't come back, and he would be the last one to want me to stay alone.  
Yet for me this is not about wanting to be happy again. It's about caring for Ed. I think he needs me. And I do love him. I would like to spend the rest of my life with him."_

_Now the Chief smiled at me. "That's what I wanted to hear!"  
He hesitated. "And he will never let you down. He will do his best to make you happy, even though this is not what you are looking for."  
The sound of his voice changed from sensitive to mocking. "Let's just hope that he'll finally gather his wits together and ask you to marry him!" _

_Ed and Mark returned and described the setting. The Chief wanted to drive around the house to get a better idea himself. _

_A little later a man came out of the house and walked to the phone booth which was only twenty yards away from our position. He seemed to match Jennifer's description. _

_Robert laid his hand on Ed's arm._

"_Yes, we know him," Ed answered the unvoiced question. "Bart Heller. We suspect him of being a contract killer..." He was interrupted by the ringing of his car phone. As he was listening to the call his face darkened._

"_Seize his phone!" Ed's voice sounded colder than ice._

_He put down the receiver, forcing himself to remain calm. "Chief, this was Jerry. The man guarding Mike heard him say; 'They will find out. Finish her off before it is too late!' When he ran into the room Mike ended the call abruptly. I have no idea who let him use a phone."_

_Meanwhile Heller had left the phone booth. _

_The Chief took the initiative. "Mark, follow him up the staircase! Ed, there is an open bathroom window on the third floor at the back of the house. I need you to climb up there. Can you handle that? Mark will give you the time you need, then you both go in. Suzanne's life is in danger now. Eve, you drive me behind the house, I will cover Ed in case he is spotted!"_

"_But there is no fire ladder!" I remembered. Nobody seemed to hear me._

_Ed had already jumped out of the car, leaving his thick jacket and gloves behind. Fortunately he was wearing winter boots, not just low shoes. With amazing speed he jumped over the garden fence and started to climb up the wall along the gutter before Mark even reached the house._

_I hopped into the driver's seat. I could hardly reach the pedals but managed to drive around the corner. _

_Meanwhile the Chief wanted to call for backup, but he was unfamiliar with the modern car phone._  
"_Blasted technology! Why can't they make phones for normal users anymore?!"_

"_Robert, may I help you?"_

_But in the meantime he had found the right button. Fran was on the line. She would send out more men instantly. _

_I stopped close to the garden fence with the co-driver side towards the house to __give the Chief a clear shot if it became necessary._

_Anxiously m__y eyes followed Ed's lanky frame. He used window shutters and protruding st__ones to pull himself upwards. His task looked extremely dangerous... his bare fingers had to be already frozen... he was not a young man anymore... would he be able to reach that window at all...?  
I could not forget that he was doing this for my daughter. _

"_Chief, I'm s__cared!" _

_Robert was s__itting with the window open, like petrified, his .38 ready to fire._

"_So am I, Ev__e, so am I." _

_I didn't dare disturb his concentration. Ed's and Suzanne's lives might depend on it. If only..._

_My heart skipped a beat when the curtain of the window in question moved. Heller leaned over the __windowsill. He lifted his right arm... it was too long. He had to be holding a gun. He pointed it at Ed. _

_Ironside pulled the trigg__er. _

_What followed was pure bad luck. Heller was hit in his shoulder. He overbalanced and fell, hitting Ed with his body. Both men fell down. Heller cried out. It was quite obvious that his left leg was broken, and together with his shoulder wound it had to cause him a great deal of pain.  
_

_I ran over there, climbing over the fence.  
He had lost his gun and was not likely to hurt anybody in the near future. _

_But I couldn't bring myself to care much about him right now. _

_I kneeled down into the snow next to the man I loved, frightened about what I would find out. I was not ready to lose him again right after rediscovering him! _

_He was lying on his side. I caught his wrist, feeling for a pulse. It was there, too fast, but that was to be expected. It took a load off my mind. _

_Heller kept moaning, calling almost desperately for help. _

_"Chief Ironside has already called an ambulance. But here is a man who may need it more urgently, so please be quiet now!" I shouted, more worried than angry._

_My attention turned back to Ed. Regaining consciousness he drew his knees up and clutched his chest. A groan escaped through his lips, then he seemed to notice it and gritted his teeth. _

"_Ed, hang in there, help is on the way. Can you hold on?"_

"_I'm... fine," he managed to say with great effort. How many times had he used this lie in the last twenty-plus years? "Gotta... help... Hel..." He tried to sit up but failed._

"_You stay put!" roared Ironside. Somebody had helped him into __his wheelchair and a police officer was pushing him towards the garden._

_Ed gave in. I noticed that he was shivering. The Chief reached over the fence and gave me Ed's __jacket. I covered him with it. It wouldn't help much._

_Another officer tried to calm Heller, who__ was swearing his head off. _

"_Suzanne... please take care of her!" Ed b__egged. _

Ed Brown, the old-fashioned gentleman, always thinking of others first!

But he is right. Reluctantly I leave him and now I'm headed towards the house.

* * *

_**Suzanne's POV**_

My mother is a wonderful woman!

_She came running up the stairs. _

_I flung my arms around her neck. _

"_I'm so glad that you are all right, darling!" she said. _

"_Thank you, mom. Nothing happened, I'm just a little shaken. Is it true that Ed Brown is hurt?"_

_I told her that Mark had freed me of my bonds. Glancing out the window I had seen Heller and Brown lying in the garden and heard the siren of the ambulance. _

"_I'm so sorry that I compared him to Daddy and thought so little of him. He put his life in the line for me!" _

"_He would have done it for any one of his officers, and probably for many others too. But he did more for you. He risked his good reputation and his job trying to clean you and investigating behind McManus' back."_

_She told me about the bouquet on his desk. "He risked his work with the juvenile delinquents, too." _

_It was only then that I realized how special this man was to a lot of people._

"_Mom, you'll take care of him now, will you?"_

"_Yes, sweetheart. I will."_

It's obvious that she loves this man. I so hope that everything will work out for the two of them!

* * *

_**Eve's POV**_

What do you say in such an instant?

_When I left the house I saw the ambulance with Heller drive off._

_As Robert saw me approach, he addressed me sternly, "How are your cooking skills, Eve? __The new Chief of detectives needs some padding for better protection of his ribs!"_

_Ed was now __in a sitting position __in the snow, his back resting against the wall of the house. Obviously he had refused to be taken to the hospital. He looked battered and very pale, but his boyish smile brought some fond memories back. "As long as they don't do it with chili...!"_

_Heading for the house Robert quipped over his shoulder, "How many times have I told you that chili contains..." The rest of his speech was directed at Suzanne whom he forced back into the house "for crime scene investigation", as he said._

_Suddenly I was alone with Ed, for the first time since his verbal faux-pas. _

_He looked up at me. _"_I won't lie to you, Eve. The ribs aren't the problem, they were bruised before.  
But right now I wouldn't even be able to finish off your hotdog, let alone carry you over the threshold..." His voice trailed off, and he seemed to be ashamed of his weakness. _

_I felt the urge to help him. "Ed, I walked over many thresholds in my life."_

_As soon as the words were out I could have bitten my tongue off._

_Even the banged-up man realized what I had said, and he blushed. _

"_Eve Dwyer, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

_I sat down at his side. Taking his wiry, scratched hand in mine I answered, "I will, Edward Brown, and if necessary I will finish _your_ hotdog."_

_He laid his arm around my shoulders, and I hugged him delicately._

* * *

I can hear the church bells ring. Everything is picture perfect.  
The sun is out on this Saturday afternoon, shining a golden light on all the lovely flowers that decorate the church.  
Despite all the complaining they did, Mark and the Chief are very elegant in their suits.  
My eyes wander from one side of the church to the other without really seeing anyone.  
I am all eyes for the man standing by the altar. Ed smiles broadly, looking younger than his years and healthier than when he proposed to me.  
I smile back and the music starts.

It's the beginning of a new life for the two of us.


End file.
